


妥协

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: 战损Dean，自毁倾向，S13E12里Sam的告白。时间线并不是当前剧情。没车。





	妥协

这是Dean不知道第多少次鲁莽地送死。变形怪抓着从别的猎人那抢来天使刃刺向摔倒在地的Dean，Dean不躲不闪任凭三条棱的刀身捅进身体，把枪抵在怪物头上扣动扳机。刀拔出来之后血流如注，Sam看得心惊肉跳，Dean倒是像没事人似的把衬衫撕掉一片塞进血窟窿里止住血，大剌剌地钻进Impala的副驾驶，把车钥匙随便朝Sam的方向一丢。  
取出布片后的伤口深红泛黑，在Dean苍白的肩头像恶魔的邪眼，让Sam恨不得将酒精当成圣水泼到那上面。还没等Sam动手，Dean已经捞起威士忌瓶子，熟练地对着伤口倾斜瓶身。  
“操。”  
疼痛让Dean浑身战栗，他小口地吸着气，大口往胃里倒酒，动作急促到牙齿在瓶口猛磕了一下都没有察觉。Sam捏着根掰弯的缝衣针呆立在原地，看着Dean放下印着清晰血手印的酒瓶，不以为然地在衬衫上蹭干净了手上的血迹，冲他张开手掌。  
Sam把那根连着棉线的针放在那只指间还散发着血腥味的手里。Dean抬眼看了他弟弟一眼，似乎在埋怨对方的不作为，但看到Sam阴沉的脸色之后也没再出声，把缝衣针送到齿间叼着，调整了一下位置，用食指和拇指捏住，依旧小口小口地吸气，呼吸间都带着痛楚的颤抖。  
在针尖接触到破败的皮肉时Dean脸上的肌肉都在抽搐，咬紧了嘴唇，但眼睛还是不听话地瞥向身边那个眉头紧皱、身边低气压环绕的人，看到那人抱在胸前的双手垂下来，又攥紧成拳，最后终于还是伸了过来接过那根针。他像胜利了似的勾了勾唇角，又立刻疼得合不拢嘴巴。  
全部的伤口都被包扎好后Dean不算舒服地活动了一下还能动的半边身子，斜靠在汽车旅馆廉价的沙发里又一次拎起那瓶被他当作消毒液同时又是麻醉剂的酒。他再次瞥了Sam一眼，Sam正沉默地捡起散落在地上的外套和衬衫的残骸，用它们擦去地板上快要干涸的血迹。  
Dean把下嘴唇抵在酒瓶口，上唇绷紧向瓶子里吹气。瓶子发出混着酒精味的嗡鸣，和电视上滑稽的小丑吹奏出不成调的曲子遥相呼应。他注意到Sam循着声音看了他和小丑一眼，他赶紧像看到了什么不得了的笑话似的哈哈地大笑，然而Sam低下了头，高瘦的身体几乎对折，与地上那块似乎很难擦干的污渍较劲。  
操。Dean在心里默默骂了一句。  
每次他受伤这个小混蛋都要和他冷战一阵子，不过最多半天，半天之后小混蛋就会对他发一通脾气，像个小姑娘似的婆婆妈妈，但发过火就会好。只是这次Sam沉默得似乎久了一些，而他因为失血和威士忌的原因越来越疲惫，很快他就要没有精力面对发怒的弟弟，或者说，他快要没力气维持这个一切都无所谓的假象了。  
Dean决定主动出击。  
“酒没了。”他故意把空瓶丢到Sam的床上，残存的液体打湿了Sam的枕头，“怎么照顾伤员的啊，还不快去买……嗷。”  
话音未落一个硬硬的东西就被粗鲁地塞进Dean的怀里，动作大到伤口都跟着一起疼了起来。他努力定了定神才看清怀里是一瓶新的威士忌，并且瓶口已经被Sam体贴地拧松。平时他受伤时酗酒Sam都是要大发雷霆的，这让他有点不安，今天Sam这是转了性还是怎么着，越看越不对劲。  
他艰难地扭过头想看Sam的神情，但只看到一簇飞扬的发尾——Sam已经钻进了浴室里，门嘭地摔上，随即便有水声响起。  
他松了一口气。他知道Sam洗澡也像个小姑娘似的磨磨蹭蹭，他可以放松一会儿了。神经稍稍懈怠疼痛和疲惫便像潮水一样涌上来将他淹没，他闭上眼睛不自觉地发出一声憋在喉咙里许久的呻吟，早就习惯了咽回痛呼的嗓子可能不习惯吐出真实的情绪，他也不知道自己的音量到底多大。水声应该会盖过这个吧，他想，他已经没力气去思考了。

水声戛然而止。  
他意识到自己该闭紧嘴巴时，Sam已经带着一身水汽，疯狂地扑到他面前。  
“Dean！”  
他听到Sam用惊慌失措的声音呼喊自己，而疲乏到极致的身体认为他连睁开眼睛的动作都要倦怠片刻，黑暗中，他感觉到水珠滴在脸上和唇上，温热潮湿的手指覆在他的下颌。  
“Dean！”  
Sam的声音比刚才更急促了一点，这时候他沉重的眼皮才睁开，看到Sam垮下来的眉眼和湿漉漉的长发，立刻又变得怒气冲冲。  
“Dean。”  
开始了。他又想得意地勾唇角了。  
“Dean……”  
但怒火没有如约而至。Sam的声音更像是在叹息，更多的水顺着湿淋淋的半长发滴到Dean脸上，深绿色的眼眸清澈明亮，眼角和眉尾又垮了下来，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
“算我求你。”  
“你求我什么？我可不会轻易答应。”这样反常的Sam依然让Dean不知所措，本能地用玩笑和坏笑武装起自己，指了指屏幕上正在捏气球动物的小丑，“如果你是说求我关掉电视的话。”  
“停下，Dean。算我求你，别再这样下去了。”  
Dean的笑容凝固在脸上。炽热的吻狠狠印上他的嘴唇，Sam的牙齿和他的碰在一起，这让他脑子晕乎乎的，依稀感觉到刚才被酒瓶碰过的门牙有一点松动，但很快他就无暇顾及别的事情。Sam的吻比威士忌还要浓烈，他感觉自己在那一瞬间喝醉了，在他想要更深入地品尝烈酒的醇厚时Sam放开了他，他拼命地眨了眨眼睛，才确认自己还清醒着。  
“别再这样对自己。”Sam的呢喃中带上了一点点鼻音，刚才的亲吻可能也让他达到微醺，固执地又重复了一遍，“算我求你。”  
“这是我应得的。”  
糟了。Dean翻了个白眼。他太累了，以至于内心独白也能随意溜出去，这嘴还是不是自己的了？  
果然Sam在听到他的话后像是中了一枪似的全身一震，眼中有惊讶，有悲伤，还有一点怜惜，更多的是愤怒。他了解这个眼神，在Jessica去世之后他对这个眼神再熟悉不过了。他不想看到这个眼神。  
“我……我不在乎我自己怎样。”他笨拙地想要安慰弟弟，“Sammy，我从来都没在乎过。我只在乎我的兄弟。”  
是啊。Sam轻轻点头。  
他知道他哥哥一直都有自毁倾向。  
从什么时候开始的呢？  
从地狱回来开始吗？从父亲与恶魔交易换回他的生命开始？还是更年幼的时候……从妈妈被杀的那天开始。  
从带着他逃离火海那天开始，他哥哥就从没在乎过自己。  
“我死过几次了，Dean，你又死过多少次了。”  
Dean笑了。  
“数不清了。”笑声从胸腔深处震出来，带着血淋淋的苦味，“我们把死神都熬死几个了。”  
“所以你还没明白吗？”Sam的语气变得激烈，“不管发生什么，我们都要一起面对，哪怕是死，我们也要一起死……我们独自活不下去。”  
Dean没有回应他。他突然不敢看Dean，慌张地移开视线，转过身子，等待判决似的咬紧了后槽牙。  
他听见Dean在他身后很轻很轻地笑了。他猛地扭头，看到Dean低垂着长长的睫毛，极慢地点了点头。  
他一下子放松了下来。  
因为他知道，Dean妥协了。  
他再度把嘴唇压上去，Dean在热烈地回吻他，像是一个坚定不移的诺言。

“Dean，新泽西州发生了一起离奇的失踪案，应该是我们的工作，怀疑是食人妖所为。”  
“嗯哼，明天我们去看看。”  
“好。”

Impala的轰鸣声与轮胎后腾起的黄土一路延伸向看似有终点的地平线。  
我知道你我死之后会去哪里。  
那些天使和恶魔会将我们碎尸万段，然后丢到虚无中，那里我们不会拥有彼此。  
我们将不复相见。  
但我们还是要做这个。因为我们是温彻斯特，这是我们必须做的事情。  
我们得一起活着，并肩战斗，然后背靠着背死去。  
视线血红，直至黑暗。卷起的刀刃粘上泥土，掌心的血液交融在一起。  
这是我们最好的结局。

——Fin

沾上威士忌的枕头闻上去应该像是Dean的味道。  
↑一个乱七八糟的感想。  
我这棵老树被S13E20的Sam刺激得发出一根新芽，很微小，很惭愧。  
最近沉迷白夜追凶，主题曲有一句让我刻骨铭心。这太SD了。  
「轰轰烈烈。  
代价不屑。  
谁向谁妥协。  
谁跟谁告别。」  
¬From白夜

感谢老七给我勇气发这个东西，比心。


End file.
